Reedshine (MV)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Reedshine |queen=Reedshine |mate=Appledusk |daughter=Willownose |children=Applefrost, Shyheart |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks =''Mapleshade's Vengeance'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Reedshine is a dark orange she-cat. Reedshine is a RiverClan warrior under Darkstar's leadership. She becomes mates with Appledusk and soon is expecting his kits. When she discovers Appledusk's affair with Mapleshade that resulted in the death of their kits, Reedshine supports her mate's vow of loyalty to RiverClan. Seeking vengeance on Appledusk, Mapleshade attacks Reedshine, but Appledusk saves her, bearing the killing blow and dying at Mapleshade's paws. Outraged, Reedshine yells at Mapleshade, saying that Appledusk will live on in her kits and theirs. She later gives birth to Willownose, Applefrost and Shyheart. History In the Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise :Although not mentioned by name, Mapleshade notes that Appledusk took Reedshine as his mate, and that they had a daughter, who later would have Shellheart. As a result, Mapleshade despises Appledusk and his entire lineage, including Reedshine, as Appledusk took another mate, despite promising to only love her. In the ''Novellas ''Mapleshade's Vengeance :At a Gathering, as Mapleshade and Appledusk finish talking to each other, Reedshine approaches Appledusk. She calls to him, telling him that she has been looking for him everywhere. She asks that he come listen to some ShadowClan cats who were telling a funny story about a cat who swallowed a live frog. After a moment's hesitation, Appledusk agrees and Reedshine coaxes him towards the cats with her tail resting on her back. This angers Mapleshade, who silently warns Reedshine to stay away from him, because he is hers. :She is seen again when Mapleshade, Appledusk, and the RiverClan patrol enter RiverClan's camp after the death of Mapleshade and Appledusk's kits. She rushes over to the patrol, asking whether someone fell into the river and whether Appledusk was okay. Appledusk says that he is fine, but needs to speak with Darkstar. Reedshine proceeds to question him, asking why Mapleshade was here. Appledusk doesn't reply because Darkstar arrives. :Appledusk admits that he is the kits' father, and begs Reedshine for forgiveness. Reedshine is both confused and concerned, asking Appledusk why he is apologizing. Appledusk goes onto explain that they are his and Mapleshade's kits, and how they had been meeting secretly. However, Reedshine is not angered. In fact, when Darkstar asks how she could know that she could trust Appledusk, Reedshine leaps to his defense, confidently and assertively stating that Appledusk is the most loyal RiverClan warrior and that if she can forgive him, everyone should be able to. Darkstar agrees not to punish him, as they need every warrior, although she casts Mapleshade out. Mapleshade begs Appledusk for help, but he refuses, blaming her for the death of their kits. Reedshine presses up against him and hisses for Mapleshade to go away, saying she has caused enough trouble for one night. Heartbroken and enraged, Mapleshade leaves, but not before promising Appledusk that he will regret this. :Mapleshade later returns to RiverClan to seek revenge on Appledusk. Appledusk and his apprentice, Perchpaw, pass by the spot where she is hidden. Appledusk is attempting to teach Perchpaw how to jump, although the apprentice is not very successful. Reedshine shows up and offers to leap at Perchpaw to show him how it is done. Appledusk rejects her offer, saying she should think about the kits of theirs she is expecting, making Mapleshade wonder how she could be expecting kits already. Reedshine protests, saying she's not sick, but Appledusk argues that he doesn't want Perchpaw to hurt her by mistake, and that the kits were too precious for that. The three of them move away from Mapleshade, discussing battle tactics. :Later that day, Perchpaw returns to the same spot, where Mapleshade ambushes him. Appledusk rushes to the scene as well and Mapleshade confronts him. As she does, Reedshine arrives and demands to know what is going on. As she does, Mapleshade leaps at Reedshine, saying she and her kits must die. Appledusk blocks Mapleshade's way and ends up being killed by her. Mapleshade has a vision of Patchkit beside Appledusk, and staggers towards her kit. Reedshine growls at her to stay back. She proceeds to say that Mapleshade's deeds were awful, but that Mapleshade had not won, as Appledusk will live on in his descendants forever. Mapleshade hisses that she would take it out on them, too, then turns away. Perchpaw starts to pursue her, but Reedshine calls him back, saying that Mapleshade had done enough damage and should be left to crawl away and die. Trivia Author statements *Vicky revealed Reedshine's name on a personal letter to a fan, along with the names of her kits.Revealed on Victoria Holmes Letter 2 Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Appledusk: Daughter: :Willownose: Kits: :Shyheart: :Applefrost: Great-grandsons: :Oakheart: :Crookedstar: Great-great-grandson: :Stonefur: Great-great-granddaughters: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Silverstream: Great-great-great-grandsons: :Reedwhisker: :Stormfur: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Great-great-great-granddaughters: :Feathertail: :Primrosepaw: Great-great-great-great-grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-great-great-great-granddaughters: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Feather of Flying Hawk: :Breeze That Rustles the Leaves: Great-great-great-great-grandkit: :Feather of Flying Hawk: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Reedshine (MV)fr:Reedshinefi:Reedshine (MV)ru:Рогозницаpl:Trzcinowy Połysk Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance characters